He'll Hate Me
by TheOnlyPotato
Summary: Effie finds out she's pregnant and is terrified that Haymitch won't recieve the news very well. {{No smut, just fluff}}


**Okay so I was catching up on the chapters I missed in Consortium and I felt this inspiration. The plot belongs to allonsysilvertongue, it isn't mine, I just wanted to dabble with the concept. .-. Don't sue?**

**He'll Hate Me**

Her hands were trembling and her knees were the equivalent of gelatin. She covers her mouth with her hand to repress the whimper attempting to escape. Her breathing became fast, and then it just hitched like a lump in her throat.

_This is impossible, _she thought_, we went through all the precautions._

After the rebellion, repopulation demand was high. There were not enough babies left to carry on the generation. Of course, this really didn't effect the lower Districts – such as Districts Twelve and Eleven – since that had always been an issue.

But Panem was in mayhem. It was law. If you were married or in a relationship, you _must_ produce a child. There were no exceptions, as long as you weren't infertile or unable to reproduce. Of course, she had gone out and stocked up on condoms, birth control and every other contraception that prevented them from having a child.

Besides, with years of Haymitch's drinking, they were absolutely sure they would be able to skid by the law. But of course, they were too content. And now she was staring at the little white stick with tears in her eyes and burning cheeks.

"Effie? Hey, you home?" It's Katniss. Effie had forced Haymitch to get a job – not because they were tight on money, but because he needed something to do – and while he was at the construction sites building new shops and markets for District 12, Katniss was to come and check on her. Make sure she didn't do anything she would regret.

Not that it matters now, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt the being that was growing inside her now.

"Effie? Come on out? I bought you some doughnut twirls, your favorite? Peeta made them with chocolate!" Katniss knew Effie couldn't pass up Peeta's doughnut twirls drizzled with chocolate. It was her favorite thing.

"I'm in the restroom Katniss… may you… come here please…" Effie's face went hot again, but this time not from anger but from embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed about a thing as natural as this? She didn't know. She just knew she needed another woman's advice, and soon.

Her stomach does flips and spins as she hears Katniss' heavy winter boots make their way down the hall. Bracing herself, her eyes flutter closed as Katniss opens the door.

"Hey, Effie, what's up- oh." Katniss' cheery voice drops when she notices the state Effie is in. Bile is still in the toilet bowl, tears are streaking her face, and her hair is a tangled mess. Now to mention the tissues and pregnancy tests lining the floor.

"Oh, Effie. Here." Katniss cleans up, and then puts the pregnancy sticks in a little bag.

"It's to preserve the results. Don't want them switching up on you when you go to give Haymitch the good news." Katniss has become softer, a bit more maternal after the birth of her daughter Dahlia. Effie shakes her head and rests it on the edge of the bathtub.

"It's not good news, Katniss. Haymitch will hate me! Where did we go wrong? I used the protection, I took the pills, I-"

"Pills don't work, protection breaks. Effie, it's not your fault, and Haymitch won't hate you. He'll love you for it, I'm sure." Katniss flushes the bile and helps Effie up.

"Take a bath, I'll go get you some fresh clothes, and then we'll both wait for Haymitch to come home to break the news to him." And wait they do. Katniss and Effie make cups of tea and eat the donuts. Peeta eventually brings Dahlia over and Effie plays with her for the remaining few hours that they wait.

When Haymitch walks through the door, Effie practically throws herself into his arms. He drops his blueprints and holds her, mostly shocked by her behavior.

"Effs, what's wrong?" He can hear her sobbing into his shoulder and shaking her head. As his shoulder becomes uncomfortably wet, he leads her to the couch and sits her down. His brow crinkling, he removes her from his shoulder and stares at her. His usually hard blue eyes are now softer and gentle as he begins to coax the information from her. Effie sobs harder.

"What's going on, princess?" He practically begs her, truly worried that someone may have died or something tragic may have happened. The last thing he needed was another death. Effie shakes her head and hands him the small bag miniature white sticks.

"What's this?" He studies the bag before opening it and reading them. He reads every single on of them not once or twice, but three times over. The couple hardly notices the Mellark family leave.

"Oh, Effs…" he whispers. His jaw slacks and hangs open as his heart rate speeds up. He's confused, he's shocked, but mostly he's… delighted. Unable to admit it to his long time wife, he'd always wanted a child of his own unless…

"Is it mine?" He inquires. Effie looks up at nods her head slowly.

"Who else's would it be, Haymitch? Are you questioning my fidelity to you?" She asks. Haymitch laughs and shakes his head.

"No I just… why were you crying?"

"I thought you didn't want children."

"I didn't… at first. But everything's changed now Effs. I just… I won't mind having a little tike running around here, just as long as it doesn't wear wigs and drink alcohol." Effie chuckles a little and wipes the tears.

"So… you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't. How could I? Look princess, is this is what had you a bawling mess and the mood swings haven't even kicked in yet, then it pains me to wonder what's in store. But come on, let's go grab dinner at the Diner."

Effie again wipes her tears and takes his extended hand. He pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his chin on her head. Sniffling, a final time, she leans her head against his chest.

"We'll be okay?" She asks, unable to believe the fact that he didn't absolutely despise her right now and that he might even be excited for their unborn child.

"We'll be okay."


End file.
